Lullaby
by Twi-Hard Vampire Girl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta can't get their daughter to fall asleep. They must creativly sing songs until she does. Multi. chaps about nursery rhyme songs sung to the Mellark children.
1. Hush Little Baby

I own nothing… sigh…

The song is in the tune to hush little baby

My poor baby, my little Iritana can't stop crying for the world. She was born a few months ago in the cold, wet, snowy weeks of January, its now very early May.

Peeta can always calm her down, never myself.

I have to take care of her alone today. Peeta is at the new bakery, which isn't too far away from our house but far enough to where I can't take our daughter over to him to calm her down. And even if I could it would be frowned upon by everyone else there.

I know it's weird for me of all people to care about what others think and what they want at times but- oh my God… I'm turning into Effie Trinket.

"Shh, honey, shh." I whisper but that doesn't help at all. I don't understand what is bothering her. I pick her up from her crib and pace the room. I noticed her wails get louder as I step towards the window that is streaked with rain. Maybe if I tried to sing to her, she'll stop.

"Hush Iritana, the rain will go away. And then next month will come the mockingjay. And if that mockingjay won't… mock… then Mama's gonna buy you… a… District 12 sock."

I could hear Peeta walk up to us, so I let him finish the song.

"And if that sock will unravel it's thread, then Daddy will bake you a loaf of bread." He looked at me for assistance, I don't know why he's doing fine on his own.

"And if that loaf of bread… is stale… then Mama will give you food hunted by Uncle Gale." Clueless on what next I look back at Peeta.

"And if you… wanna throw that food… in a ditch. Then Daddy will be forced to take you to Haymitch."

"And if you're sick of his bad manners, then Mama can take you to Effie the best schedule planner." I'm getting pretty good at this.

"And if Effie's too annoying who will you talk to? You can talk to Aunt Prim though she won't answer you." He shrugged looking back over to me.

"And if you want me to go on and talk some more, I could always talk about Grandma in District 4." We started to back away as she closed her eyes. She's a heavy sleeper, which is good because a thunder clap booms through the sky like a cannon symbolizing someone's death in the Hunger Games, but it didn't wake her up.

_Phew! That was close!_ Peeta mouthed to me. I nodded in agreement.

As soon as Peeta turned around he set off the biggest contraption that could be set off in our house in the victor's village.

He kicked a rubber ball of her so hard it ricocheted off the wall it knocked into the nightstand with three legs made of mahogany, Effie gave us that… big surprise, and when they collided it tipped over her sippy cup filled with baby formula making it crash to the ground and spraying it everyone.

Peeta and I ignored the massive mess it made as our daughter screeched.

"Did you memorize our song?" I ask

"No but I have a feeling we should."

Iritana means prospers in war, which I thought was perfect for Katniss and Peeta's daughter. Let me know if I should continue. Same nursery rhyme songs sung by multiple people. Next would be their son.


	2. Lullaby and Goodnight

On October 12th Katniss and I had a son. Whom we named Liam, which means strong-willed warrior.

I love my son like crazy, but he's driving. Me. Crazy. It's now October 20th; I've gotten a total of 10.2 hours of sleep.

I tiptoe into my crying son's room and pick him up. I walk back and forth; I sit in a rocking chair and rock. I do everything I can think of but one thing. It worked with Iritana!

"Lullaby and goodnight go to sleep baby Liam. You're upset, that I know, but you're not until you think about my nightmares; or see 'em. Please lay down, I need to rest. May your night's sleep be best. I'll lay you down so you can sleep. While you're at it, thank god you were never reaped.

Lullaby and goodnight please sleep for your parents' delight. Dream of rainbows, sheep and pretty crowns, but not the other districts. Most are bad, never go to those. The people there could be insane. Oh please don't dream of that, or anything now but rain."

Much, thank god, like his sister he falls asleep fast. I set him down and kiss his forehead gently. He doesn't wake up.

"Goodnight baby." I practically mouth to him. And guess what? He wakes up.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer for sure.**


	3. BINGO

Katniss' POV

"Alright Iritana. Now, you're getting to be old enough to learn how to spell. I'm going to teach you a few basic names. Okay?" she gives a small smile.

"There was a boy who baked bread and Peeta was his name-oh. P.E.E.T.A. P.E.E.T.A. P.E.E.T.A. and Peeta was his name-oh.

There was a Capitol girl who converted to being a rebel and Effie was her name-oh." I held up a sign with the letter 'e' on it (I will continue to do this for the letters not sung) "(E).F.F.I.E. (E).F.F.I.E. (E).F.F.I.E. and Effie was her name-oh.

There was a girl who won the Games and Annie was her name-oh. (A.N).N.I.E. (A.N).N.I.E. (A.N)N.I.E. and Annie was her name-oh.

There was a girl was… (come on Katniss, think of something appropriate) very mean… and Clove was her name-oh. (C.L.O).V.E. (C.L.O).V.E. (C.L.O).V.E and Clove was her name-oh.

There was a stylist, and he was awesome and Cinna was his name-oh (C.I.N.N).A (C.I.N.N).A (C.I.N.N).A and Cinna was his name-oh.

There was a girl who is so sweet and Delly was her-oh (D.E.L.L.Y) (D.E.L.L.Y) (D.E.L.L.Y) and Delly was her name-oh."

"Now how do you spell Daddy's name?"

"D.A.D.D.Y."

"Well, yes but his first name?"

"D.A.D.D.Y."

(30 minutes later)

How do you spell Da- forget it. How do you spell Peeta?"

"P.E.E.T.A."

"Very good!" I give a high five.

"How do you spell Effie?"

"F.E."

"Stretch it out." I told her kindly.

"E-? F.E."

"Very close! 2 more letters."

"E.F.E.E?"

"One too many E's."

"E.F.F.E." I smile.

"Very good Sweetheart! One more letter."

"A" I shake my head

"B" I continue shaking my head

(7 letters later)

"Where's the I?" I mouth the answer to her. She shrugs.

I look at the clock, it's only 11:45, I'll wait until Peeta gets home to finish.


	4. Mary Had A Little Lamb

Peeta's POV

It's been a few months since Liam turned one. And now that Iritana is three she has more interesting things to do then cry every 20 minutes.

It's Katniss's turn to put Liam down for his nap, so Iritana sits on my lap when she pulls me back into reality.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the story you'd tell me about the deer?" I glance at the clock when she yawns, "I do. Do you want me to sing it to you?"

"Sing it? But it's a story, not a song silly Daddy."

"Don't make me laugh." I cleared my throat, "Iritana had a little deer, little deer, little deer. Iritana had a little deer, it's name was Raindrop Snow. And everywhere Iritana went, Iritana went, Iritana went, and everywhere Iritana went the deer would sure follow.

It followed her from the woods one day, woods one day, woods one day, it followed her from the woods one day all the way to her home. It made her brother want to play, want to play, want to play, it made her brother want to play to see a deer at home.

Iritana had a little deer, little deer, little deer. Iritana had a little deer, it's name was Raindrop Snow. And everywhere Iritana went, Iritana went, Iritana went, and everywhere Iritana went the deer would sure follow."

She smiles the beautiful smile that she gets from her mother. It's silent for a moment until Katniss walks in.

"Daddy?"

"Mh-hmm?"

"Will you get me a deer? Or better yet a pony?" I playfully smirked at her as Katniss let out a small giggle.

"Well, sure. Let me just prance down to District 10 by train and ride Mr. Pony Pants through the forest." I say sarcastically as I set her on the ground. I grab my keys and head for the door joking.

"Love you, say bye to Liam for me. I'll see ya in two weeks." Katniss and Iritana both gave a musical laugh.

I walked over to Katniss and wrapped my arm around and whispered in her ear, "are you happy we had kids?" and she gives me a nod as she continues laughing.


	5. Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be?

Katniss' POV

"They're late." I simply say to Peeta one evening. He nods in agreement.

"Mommy? Why are Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie late?" I picked up Iritana who was now four. Finnick only pretended to die in the rebellion, I don't know how he did that we the creepy lizard mutt things, but I sure believed it.

"I don't know honey." I sigh.

"Oh, Finnick." I laugh, getting an idea.

I start singing, "O-dair what can the matter be? O-dair what can the matter be?"

"O-dair what can the matter be?" Peeta picks up.

"Finnick is still not here." I continue, "He promised he'd bring Aunt Annie and Cousin Finnick."

"He promised he'd bring Aunt Annie and Cousin Finnick." Peeta repeated.

"He promised he'd bring Aunt Annie and Cousin Finnick." We both sang

"Hopefully he is at least somewhere near." Peeta added.

"O-dair what can the matter be? O-dair what can the matter be? O-dair what can the matter be? Finnick is still not here." We finally sing together.

Neither Iritana nor Liam is smiling or laughing. They just have blank expressions on their faces.

"I know, I know. It's not our best song." I look at him a little offended and say, "I thought it was brilliant."

**I know, I know, not my best chapter. But there is still more to come. And they will be longer.**


	6. Goosy Goosy Gander

Effie's POV

Another year has passed, so Haymitch and I decided to walk over a few houses to the Mellarks house to visit once again. Okay, baby-sit is more like it.

"Do I do what?" Haymitch slurred. He's obviously drunk, again.

"Stay away from our godchildren for one, if you're drunk."

"Nope. Just teasing you."

"It's actually time for bed Aunt Effie, but Mommy and Daddy always sing us a lullaby before bed. Will you sing?" my eyes widen in shock. And I'm sure Haymitch can see that because he laughs.

"How many times have I asked you to not laugh at me?" I almost yell at him.

"Sorry Sweetheart, it's just your expression. And probably 239." I roll my eyes and turn back to Liam.

"Sure I can sing for you."

"Aw, this ought to be good." I turn back to Haymitch.

"If it wasn't for your comment you would not have made a guest appearance in my song." He's laughing again until my words register in his head.

"Wait? What?"

"Drunk, not sober, Haymitch; where and can he wander? Is he upstairs, downstairs, or in the new Capitol dungeon chamber? And standing in the doorframe everyone will stare. And then they'll laugh when he trips and falls forward down the stairs."

That was it. The children, except Haymitch, started cracking up.

"What was that for?" He asked not amused.

"I told you, if you had not made those comments and laughed at me you would not have been in my song."

"I didn't find your song funny. I got hurt."

"Maybe that's why I wrote that song." I said to myself.

"Effie." He warned.

"Yes." I politely responded.

"Next time… a song is to be sung… it involves me flushing your wig in a toilet." I laugh.

"Oh Haymitch, you silly naïve boy, you may write that in but no matter what it will not be as funny as you falling down a flight of stairs." He narrowed his eyes and began to turn away.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."


	7. This Old Man

Katniss's POV

"Mommy? I'm bored." My four-year-old son complained.

"Yeah, me too." Iritana agreed.

"Me too, sing us a song." Peeta joined in.

"What kind of song do you want me to sing?" I ask putting my bookmark in Mockingjay.

They thought about it for a while, but Peeta was the one who answered.

"A song about the coolest and un-coolest guys in your life." I raise an eyebrow at him. I give him a look that says 'where-are-you-going-with-this?' but I agree reluctantly.

"Seneca Crane, he played 1 he managed the Games until they were so not fun, with a click of a button you could die. He was not an un-creepy guy.

President Snow, he played 2 he could even control you. With a white rose in his hand, you could die, even by the breath of this old guy.

Grandpa Mellark, he played 3 and he'd buy squirrels from Gale and me. With and oven mitt he help your Aunt Prim. I got lucky she was also fed by him.

Drunk Haymitch, he plays 4, as he's passed out on the floor, he has at least 30 vodka bottles in his house. Life can be better when he's passed out.

There is Thresh, he played 5, he was nice enough to spare my life. With a knife to my face from Clove. He saved my life then let me go.

Insane Cato, who played 6. He was on my ways to die list. With a sword in his hand a being from District 2. he could've won if he wanted to.

Finnick Odair, he played 7. Most girls thought his looks came from heaven. With a smart mind he helped me out as well, when he saved Daddy during the 2nd Quarter Quell.

Then there's Beetee he plays 8, he's not really one I hate. With a brilliant mind to defeat anyone. He has made my life a little more fun.

My friend Gale, he plays 9, he is nice and also kind. He's a great hunter and best friend too. It's too bad he couldn't meet you.

Of course there's Daddy, he plays 10. And he makes my heart skip beats again. With the most beautiful smile I'll ever see, I'm so lucky he loves me." I get a big round of applause.

"Encore." Peeta shouts.

"Yeah, there has to be more than 10." Iritana backs him up.

"Do you really want to hear about the others?" I ask.

"Yeah." They saw simultaneously.

"Okay, here it goes. Creepy Marvel, he played 11, I don't like him because he killed Rue then. With a weapon in his hand a being a career, he killed her with a spear.

Awesome Cinna, he played 12, he made my clothes very well. Always sketching out dresses for me to try on, I could never find him wrong.

Romulus Thread, he plays 13, and he whips like a drama queen. He whipped Gale in the middle of District 12, that made our sister-district he..ck.

The boy from 9, he played 14, thanks to Clove he threw up on me. We were fighting over a backpack, I can say that's a sure fact.

Other Grandpa, he played 15, I'm talking about Grandpa Everdeen. He was always nice to us. And I think he didn't live long enough.

Plutarch is there, he plays 16, he helped me with something's. He would talk to President Coin,- I don't know what I could say next.

My ally Boggs, he'd play 17. He was always protective of me. Saving me from unseen bombs, shielding me when they first went off.

Poor Darius, he plays 18, he became on Avox because of me. If I hadn't got in a fight with Gale, he wouldn't have left, getting whipped made Darius stressed.

District 11 Man, he plays 19, he was killed for whistling. It was the four-note tune Rue had taught to me. But your death I didn't need to see.

Now my Liam, he plays 20, he has a big part in my heart like so many. He's my son, and of course but besides the one and only he's my favorite one."

"Encore, again." Peeta said.

"I have no one left to talk about."

"I'm sure you do." Iritana encouraged.

"Well, I'll think about that one for a while."


	8. This Old Woman

After lunch one day I walked into the living room where Peeta was finishing up a story with Iritana and Liam.

"I got it! I thought of more people to sing about." I said happily. Iritana and Liam looked up to see my face.

"You ready?" I asked, I feel so proud of myself. They shook their heads, including Peeta.

"My friend Rue, she played 1, she died when she was oh-so young, not many allies I had but she was best, she was so cute, wasn't she?" I looked to Peeta, who knew exactly how to finish the rhyme. "Yes."

"Your Aunt Prim, she played 2, oh Liam, she looks just like you. She was the best sister I ever had; she was sweet and never bad.

Next is Foxface, she played 3, she was too smart and cunning, she could've ran through the bloodbath and no one would see, well maybe except me.

Of course there's Johanna, she plays 4, she's scared of rain when it pours, or even when it doesn't, it doesn't matter nonetheless, don't repeat that."

"That would be best." Peeta concluded. I looked at him.

"Would you like to sing?" he shook his head and motioned for me to continue.

"And there's Annie, she plays 5, she can swim but can't throw a knife, she's kinda weird but really nice, it is good she can live her life." But Peeta went on.

"Grandma Mellark, she played 6, she acted like a bit-." I cleared my throat, "bitter woman. She's not the nicest person you'll ever meet. But maybe she'd like you more than me." He looked down nervously, so I continued.

Creepy Clove, she played 7, did she go to hell or go to heaven? That answer I'll never know, unless I see her when I go.

Conceited Glimmer, she played 8, I bet she went on countless dates. Did she like Cato or Marvel more? Clove teased it was the boy from four." Peeta clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing because we both know that was and never will be the case.

Enobaria, she played 9, she scares Daddy-" cough*somewhat*coughed Peeta. "All the time." I correct.

"Oh please Katniss that's not true."

"Come on Peeta you know it too."

Cashmere too, she played 10, at least she's not in my dreams over again."

"She has very memorable body shimmer." Peeta noticed.

"You know, I think it was used by Glimmer." I answer in song.

Wiress from 3, she played 11, she was pushed around by the girl from seven. Yes, Johanna is whom I'm talking about. If she heard this, she'd push us too. No doubt.

Stylist Portia, she played 12, she… didn't like to work by herself? There's not too much I can tell, I don't know her all that well.

Alma Coin, who played 13, man she did not like me. She wanted me as Mockingjay, I wasn't so sure but what could I say?

And Venia, who plays 14, she is sweet and caring. She was in my prep team oh yes; she always helped me look my best.

Octavia, plays 15, she had died her skin green. It was a thing trending then, do you know the last time I saw her then?" Iritana and Liam didn't smile, that wasn't my best rhyme but I'm running out of ideas.

And my mom, who plays 16, I resented that she neglected me. She so spaced out when Grandpa died, to get better she never tried.

The girl from 4, she played 17, I was supposed to drop the nest on her on day 3. She wasn't in that scene with the careers, she didn't make it in the Games up to here." Peeta looks at me strangely.

"Marina? Yeah she was."

"Not in the reenactment." I say and he nods in agreement. I continue on.

"The girl from 8, she played 18, she started a fire in the beginning. How could not know she would die? Did she think she'd get through the night?

Hazelle too, she plays 19, taking care of Gale, Rory, Vick, and Posy. She knows me better than my self, after the rebellion she moved back to District 12

Iritana, plays 20, she acts like her daddy but looks like me. She's the bestest daughter I'll ever need. She can't be more perfect to me." I conclude. The three of them clap.

"Did you like me singing about the guys or girls more?" I ask them.

"Girls." Iritana says. With that her brother replies with the boys. We look to Peeta.

"There a few guys you forgot, like Gloss and Brutus and…" I cut him off with my glare.

"I liked them both."


End file.
